I don't want your lies
by Fire to my Ice
Summary: What do you do when you have the chance to become someone better? Are you willing to risk everything and hurt the one you love? Or will you go against the one thing that matter to you in life for him?
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**_

Hey _my lovely's I'm back from my long slumber of bullshit. Literally._

 _I'm going to write a brand new Flinx story because my obsession is not finished. This story will have nothing to do with Dangerous lies. It will be very different. Except maybe the way I describe the characters. It might be the same._

 _ **I will also release 2 chapters. If you don't like this story that's fine I won't continue but if you do please leave a review telling me to continue. I feel more motivated that way.**_

● _ **The characters do not belong to. All ownership goes to the creators of the teen titans series although the story and plot do belong to me. 3**_

 _ **Anyways enjoy! And welcome to…**_

 _I don't want your Lies~_

* * *

"Wake up Dweeb!" A annoying voice yelled in my ear.

I lifted my hand and slapped the voice.

"That hurts!"

I sat up rubbing my eyes. "Just what exactly are you doing in my room! Did I not tell you that my room is off limits to you idiots!" I yelled my eyes glowing pink ready to Hex Gizmo.

"Relax Jinx! I was just going to mention that Madame Rouge is coming to town soon. She wants to deal with Robin and his snot nose team once and for all."

My eyes widen. "Why didn't you say so!"

I jumped out of bed and grabbed some clothes. I opened the door to my bathroom but then quickly turned around.

"If you aren't gone after I finish my shower I will hex you to France!"

I slammed the door making the threat much more menacing.

* * *

I tapped the scissors against the counter. My hair has gotten incredibly long. I hated the curls. I always got rid of them with lots of hair spray and gel to form my signature horns. I sighed. Maybe I should change up my style. I was eighteen after all. I brushed my hair out and then pulled some of my hair up and left the rest down and tied it with a hair tie. I dressed in a black dress and thigh high heels.

I went out and saw my team fighting for a slice of pizza. The entire room was a disaster. I pinched the bridge of my nose. Why do I even put up with these idiots.

"Shut up!" I yelled hexing the slice of pizza.

"Hey I wanted that!" Mammoth yelled.

They turned to look at me their eyes widen in shock. See-more was the first to speak. "Wow Jinx you look amazing."

My eyes narrowed. Did they really think that just a compliment would make everything turn back to normal?

"Listen up. Gizmo has informed me about Madame Rouge coming here. Our only purpose is to be able to Join the Brotherhood and we can't do it if you idiots are acting like Clown!"

Everyone quit down. A smile formed on my lips. "Good. Now who is ready to do some harm."

* * *

I snapped my fingers and things exploded around me. I was in the last floor looking for something to steal, the ruby that Madame Rouge was looking for a couple months back.

"Why hello there I haven't seen you before."

I turned and quickly Hexed the person who spoke but no one was there. I looked around but saw no one.

"Is this a joke?"

I felt a strong wind and my hair lifted up. I saw a very cute guy lean against a artifact. He had a goofy smile plastered on his lips. His red hair was in spikes, and his Sapphire colored eyes were behind a yellow mask. He was wearing a yellow and red suit that defined his muscles. I lifted my nose in the air in disgust.

"Are you here to stop me pretty boy? I haven't stolen anything…yet."

He tapped his finger on his lips. "Not yet. I already stopped your team downstairs. They didn't really put up a fight. I was very disappointed until I met you. You my lady have stolen my heart." He made a exaggeration of hitting his chest where his heart was.

I rolled my eyes. Is this guy serious? A smile spread across my cheeks. My eyes lit up and a piece of the building fell on him. He groaned in pain. I walked over to him and crouched beside him. I lifted his chin.

"You are kind of cute. Pity you are on the hero's side. I would have definitely liked to see what breaks you."

He smiled. He grabbed the back of my neck and pressed his lips to mine. My eyes widen.

"Get off me!" I screamed.

He was gone in a flash. I looked around for him. The next thing I knew I was bonded by some ropes and he was standing in front of me. "What's your name?" he asked.

I struggled against the ropes. Just what were these made of. "As if I would tell you."

He lifted up my chin. "You are extremely beautiful. Pity you are a villain. You are much smarter than your team, so why don't you join me."

I gritted my teeth. "Never." My eyes glowed and hexes began to surround the place. I broke from the ropes and took off running before he could follow me. I failed. I never fail. God just who was that guy?

* * *

Wally Pov.

I could have easily caught her if I really wanted to, but she fascinated me.

"Jinx!" A voice yelled.

Jinx, the pink haired beauty turned at the voice. I saw a bald little boy that I failed to capture, point to a building that I locked her team in.

"Why are you telling me this? Why couldn't you just done it without me. All of you are useless!" she yelled her eyes turning completely pink in anger.

What a temper…I smiled. I turned and started to fix the museum. I took me a couple of seconds and than I was running, back to meet my best friend.

"You are late." Robin said angrily.

"What can I say. I always have to be late. Always." I winked at him.

"Could you not. For once could you please act like a adult. You are nineteen after all." Robin muttered.

I threw my arms around him taking off my mask. "Dick if I acted like a adult would we even be best friends?"

He grunted. We went inside the titan tower.

I looked around. I didn't quit imagine this place when Robin offered a spot on his team. I imagined it more…serious.

I saw a green looking dude play video games with a robot looking man. A goth chick opened her eye. She was kind of cute but I wasn't digging the glare she was giving the two guys.

"Robin?" a voice asked.

I saw a beautiful women come out from the kitchen. My jaw dropped. Her long fiery red hair fell in waves down to her knees. She was wearing a very revealing two piece purple dress. Her eyes were completely green against her very orange tan skin.

"Oh! Hi I'm Starfire!"

She came over to me and embraced me. She was really tall. Taller than my six foot three structure.

"You can Call me Wally West beautiful."

"She's my girlfriend." Robin muttered.

"What a waste." I said beneath my breath.

Starfire giggled. Robin cleared his throat. "Guys this is my best friend Wally West he will be joining our team in defeating the brotherhood of evil."

The three remaining turned to me. "I'm Beastboy." The green guy said.

"I'm Cyborg." The robot man said.

"Raven." The goth chick said.

I bowed dramatically. "Thank you for having me."

Robin groaned. "Stop playing around. We have serious matter to talk about."

"I'm listening."

* * *

Jinx Pov

"How could you let one person take down all five of you? This is an embarrassment! How will we ever be accepted into the brotherhood you fools!"

I angrily stomped to my room disappointed. I was taking my anger out on them but to be honest I felt disappointed in myself.

The bastard kissed me. I angrily wiped my lips. Who was he?

A heard someone knock and than See-More came in.

"What's up See-More?"

"Uh! I just wanted to give you something. You looked kind of disappointed and I thought maybe this would make you happy."

He held a small red box. I got up and took the box from him. I opened it and inside held a diamond necklace. It was beautiful.

"Thank you See-More. This is really nice of you."

He blushed. "Jinx I-."

"Jinx!" Billy screamed.

I groaned. "WHAT!"

I threw the box in my bed and ran outside. I gasped in horror at the person sitting in our couch.

"You!"

He grinned. "You can call me Kid Flash, angel."

My hands lit up and I threw a hex at him. "How did he get inside!" I yelled.

"My bad!" Billy said.

I screamed. The entire building was going up in flames. "Get up! Catch him!"

I saw a blur of red and yellow. "Hello princess."

I screamed and fell back on the couch. I watched as a slice of pizza flew up in the air and fall directly on my face.

"Why you son of a-"

"Lets keep it PG Jinxy."

I threw the pizza away and wiped my face. "PG?! I freaking hate you! How dare you humiliate me."

My eyes glowed but before I could hex him he was gone. I looked around but there was no sign of him. "He is destroying our power unit!" See-More yelled.

"Kyd!" I yelled.

He nod and disappeared. I ran down to Gizmos lab. He looked up. "Set up a cage. I'll catch the superhero who dared mess with the hive."

"Does it look like I can create something from magic!" he yelled.

"I'm counting on you!

* * *

"

Kid Flash Pov

I twirled a wrench when I felt a dark presence behind me. I turned quickly at the moment a fist flew by.

"Wow scary. They should really put a bell on you. I wouldn't want to harm my pretty face because I couldn't hear you."

He smiled. He disappeared and than reappear punching me in the face.

"Well aren't you sneaky!" I groaned trying to find humor in this situation.

"Kid Flash stop fooling around and get the book of the members of the Brotherhood of Evil. It's located on the bottom floor close to Jinx the leaders room." Robin and Cyborg yelled in my ear.

I sighed. "Gotta go!" I grabbed a rope and tied up the weird goth guy to the power source so that if he does teleport he's going to take it with him.

I ran to the bottom floor and burst into a room. It was dark with purple walls. The bed was a huge king size to be exact with purple sheets and a huge bear in the middle. There was a creepy looking vanity with a bookshelf and lots of candles. It smelled like roses. Fresh roses. I went to the desk drawers and found a sketchbook. I went through it and found elegant drawings of roses and unicorns.

"Get away from my room!" A voice shrieked.

I looked up and met Jinx angry soft pink eyes. "You know I didn't took you as someone who drew cute drawings."

She screamed and Pink bolts of hexes surrounded the room. I dropped the sketch book and ran out. I went to the next room and slipped. A huge puddle of water was surrounding the area. A huge man got in my view.

"Got you!"

I heard the clicks of heels and looked up. Jinx crouched beside me. "Goodnight darling."

* * *

I woke up laying in a metal cage. I got up. Do they really think that this can hold me?

I saw that Jinx was the only one in the room. She was busy typing something on the computer. The symbol of the brotherhood showed up. I frowned. So she was deep into their society. I sighed. I was filled with disappointed. The one girl who finally caught my attention and didn't throw themselves at me like all the other girls and she had to be my enemy.

I phased out of the cage and went to grab a couple of snacks. Her teammates were to busy being idiots and playing video games that they didn't realize I was out. I went back to the cage to mess around with the beautiful pink haired girl.

Jinx completely distracted continued to type on the computer. "Nice place you got Jinx."

Jinx whirled around. Her eyes locked on the food. "H-how?"

"I'm incredible I know, you don't have to say it."

Her eyes narrowed in anger. 'Are you always so arrogant?"

She got up and went to me.

"Did anybody tell you, that your teammates are idiots?" I asked cocking my head to the side ignoring her question.

She punched the bridge of her nose. "I know! I keep telling them that they are use- hey!" she glared at me.

I smiled lifting a arched eyebrow.

"Why are you so interested in me huh? I'm not your everyday pretty girl with fake boobs, fake tans and bleached blonde hair that every guy is so wild about. Guys say that they like all natural but hell when a pretty girl with tons of makeup walks their way they go crazy over them. So what makes you so interested in a pink haired sorceress, who does bad stuff to people."

"Because maybe deep down inside I know you aren't bad."

"I'm bad luck, that's all I'll ever be Romeo."

I lifted a chip up and ate it. "Mhm, well I don't think so."

Her pink eyes glowed. "God I hate you!"

The chips exploded. I sighed. "As lovely as seeing you again my beautiful rose, I came here for a purpose."

"Oh really?"

I smiled and phased out. Her eyes widen. I blew her a kiss and dashed out. I quickly went back to the room and grabbed the notebook and I was gone. I could still hear Jinx Screaming. I laughed. It's so easy to get on her nerves.

* * *

Jinx Pov.

I looked at my destroyed room. I clenched my fist in anger. How could I let him get away? Am I a joke to him? I'm Jinx, leader of the Hive. I'm not the weak little girl that you can pick on.

I went inside and started picking up pieces of my damaged room. I noticed something red in my room. I picked it up carefully. It was a small red rose, delicate and beautiful. I sighed my hair falling beside me. I'm a sucker for Roses.

"Vou are a failure my dear."

I looked and saw my idol Madame Rouge leaning against the door. Her eyes were narrowed in disgust and anger.

"Madame Rouge! I-I uhh…"

"Kid Flash that's what he calls himself correct." She came over to me her heels clicking on the ground. I sucked my breath in when her fingers traced my back. Goosebumps ran down my back in fear.

"I have a special mission for each and every single vone of vou. If it is successful than vou are admitted to the brotherhood if vou are not vell it vont matter since vou vill be six feet underground."

I took a deep breath. A chance to be in the brotherhood. The only place where I will finally be respected as a leader. I won't fail, I know I won't.

"What do I do Madame Rouge?"

Her lips lifted into a grin.

"Kid Flash has taken a interest in vou or so is what See-more has told me. All vou got to do is…"

I held my breath in.

"Make him fall in love vith vou. Vou as Jinx. Once he thinks that vou are his he will let vou inside the titans and vou get a communicator. The communicator is the key to the downfall of the titans."

I looked at her. Everything inside me told me to turn her down that it was a bad idea and it was only going to end in one direction. With my bad luck I know something ugly was about to unfold.

"I accept."

* * *

* _ **Wink* ~I'm secretly evil~**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I promise the chapter will get longer if I do continue!**_

* * *

A entire week passed and there was no sign of Kid Flash. Of course I wanted this mission to be easy but I knew that it was going to be far from that.

"Jinx."

I turned around and found See-More leaning casually against the wall.

"What?"

His cheeks flushed. I cocked my head to the side. I wasn't a idiot. I knew he had a crush on me. I wrinkled my nose. I wasn't ever going to see him as more than a partner in crime, a friend is the most I can go. I don't do romance.

"I uhh..will…you…please…ah Never mind."

I giggled. "Ok? Well I'm going out. I need a break from all of you weirdos."

I kissed his cheek and turned to leave. I went to my room and tied my pink hair back and put on makeup on and finally put on my fake glasses. I wore a light pink dress with golden sandals. I looked in the mirror. I looked like a cosplayer. I still looked like me, just less harsh and badass looking.

I grabbed my purse and went out. I walked to a café and ordered a coffee in a shop. I took a seat and took out my sketchbook. I began to draw a person. My mind was formulating a plan but my hands were preoccupied.

"Kid Flash a new hero among us?" I turned and saw that everyone was looking at the T.V

Kid Flash in the T.V was saving people from a fire in a hospital. I watched as every girl in the shop swooned over him. On for the love of- he isn't that great!

I ignored them and looked down at my sketchbook. I wrinkled my nose. I quickly closed it and got up when I heard screaming. I saw plasmus attacking people.

A smile formed on my lips. This is going to be delightful. I went outside as people screamed at me to go back in that I had a chance of him not seeing me. I kept walking as I watched Plasmus destroy the little coffee shop. I watched as a man with red hair went to the shop to help people. My eyes narrowed. Is he an idiot? He wasn't ean close to the coffee shop? He has no obligation helping those people.

Plasmus screamed, his goo flying everywhere. I watched as the red haired man helped the last person out. He was about to be crushed my plasmus if he didn't move. Seconds was all he had.

Oh for crying out loud!

* * *

Wally Pov

Ok…so I'm not the brightest person alive. I didn't want to risk having my powers exposed like this. The moment I exposed myself would mean that I would risk the lives of my family and friends. I closed my eyes as I prepared to be attacked by the ugly looking monster when I felt the wind get knocked from me and I was shoved against a building.

Breath Wally! You been doing it since you were born! Somehow when I opened my eyes and looked into a pair of pink cat-like eyes I could breath again.

"Jinx?"

She was on top of me, breathing heavily. She rolled off me and sat up. "You are so lucky, that I saved your life instead of seeing a bloody pancake."

She looked less harsh in her clothes. To be honest she looked like a very cute high school girl who likes to dye her hair in vibrant colors.

"Why did you save me?"

She looked at me. "I'm not all that bad."

She got up and snapped her fingers. The ground shook and cracks started to appear on the road. The roads opened up and plasmus fell. Jinx quickly released a couple of hexes down on plasmus and then turned to me.

"What are you going to sit there all day pretty boy and become and all you can eat buffet or run!"

I got up and grabbed Jinx hand. She looked surprised and I started running (God bless my soul) normally instead of using my super speed. I ran into a coffee shop a few miles away from the destroyed coffee shop. Everyone turned to look at us but I ignored them and took her to the back.

"You didn't have to drag me here!" she hissed, looking down aware that everyone was looking.

I took a seat in a booth. She hesitated but sat down in front of me. "Thank you, for saving me." I said.

She looked at me and then looked away angrily. "Yea well let's not make this a habit."

"I'm Wallace West, but you can Call me Wally."

Her eyes turned back to me. "Why did you save those people? You risked your life. If I wasn't there you would have definitely died. You can't always play the hero card."

I cocked my head to the side. She really didn't know it was me. "What if I am a hero? Not all hero's wear a cape."

"And not all idiots run to danger, even though it's expected of them to do something stupid."

I laughed. Her cheeks turned pink and she continued to look away, her dark black eyelashes touching her rather fake glasses. She looked tense.

"Looking for someone?" I asked leaning close to her.

"No one of importance. I'm quit disappointed."

"Humor me. Who is He? Your boyfriend?" I sang.

Her cheeks became extremely red. "HA! As if I would ever date that son of a…never mind."

I lifted a eyebrow in amusement. If I wasn't mistaken I would believe that she was talking about me. Or Kid Flash to say the least.

"I cant believe that Jinx the big bad sorceress is actually a lot more nicer in person.

Her eyes quickly turned to me. "You have go to be kidding me. I'm going. I don't have the time to be making small talk with someone I barley met."

I shrugged. "Lets be honest darling. I think you are into me."

She scoffed. "As if. My only true love will forever and only be myself."

"Seems boring."

"Not necessarily. I sometimes look in the mirror and break up with myself just to keep it interesting. I can't always keep myself spoiled."

My eyes widen before I burst out laughing. She followed behind. It was the first real laugh I heard from her since I met her. She seemed to notice it quickly and coughed. "Sorry. I lost my Composure."

"Continue losing it. I like you like this. By the way what is your real name?"

* * *

Jinx Pov.

My name…

"Its just Jinx, I don't remember my real name. Or rather it brings back painful memories."

"Rough childhood?" he asked his innocent sapphire blue eyes widen in interest.

"More or less." I confessed.

To be honest my childhood was complete and utter bullshit. My father, the only person who loved me truly and whole heartedly died when I was six. He was shot behind a alley because he saw something he wasn't suppose to see. My powers kicked in at the moment because all I felt is hatred. My mother was a whore who slept around for a living. She didn't care about me. She didn't feed me. She hit me constantly because I represented everything wrong she ever did in her life. I represented her bad luck.

I grinned to myself. I remember her lifeless eyes looking at me while blood stained the dirty carpets. Her mouth was cut open ready to scream but never having the chance. Fire began to surround the place as I bend down and kissed her cheeks. "I'm bad luck remember mommy?"

"You have a creepy smile on your lips Jinx." Wally's voice broke through my thoughts.

"And you broke me from my happy thoughts."

"With that smile I'm debating on whether it's happy or straight up horrible."

I smiled. He was really handsome. For the first time I was seeing him. He had dark red hair styled to perfection. His Sapphire colored eyes were bright and gorgeous. He had a soft tan to his muscular structure. He was really tall from the way his legs barley fit in the small booth. He had a strong jawline and cheekbones.

"See something you like?" he said lifting his eyebrow.

"If you move to the left a little bit I see a cheesecake that is screaming my name."

He pouted. I bite my lip. He was really one of a kind.

A waiter finally came and Wally ordered the entire menu, while I ordered the cheesecake. Our food was brought quickly. I slowly ate while Wally was devouring the food. How is he skinny and fit? I heard someone tap the window. I saw See-More watching me.

Was he sent to watch me? Just what the hell does he think he is doing? My eyes glowed and See-More turned to leave.

"What are you looking at?" Wally asked. He turned but See-more was gone.

"I don't think Plasmus will hold. You think the Titans have already stopped him?" I asked Wally changing the subject.

"No doubt." Wally said.

His watch went off. "It has been nice meeting you, but I have to run. Maybe we will meet again?"

"If we do, then I really am cursed."

He winked and took off running. I smiled. It felt nice not having someone be afraid of me. I got up and brushed the invisible dirt off my dress. Although my hands glowed with pink hex. What's the fun in acting like a Angel. The lights exploded around me and everything began to get out of control. I walked out laughing while people screamed.

* * *

Wally Pov.

"Its fake?" I said confused.

"Brother blood isn't exactly the leader of the organization anymore. It's actually the Brain. A lot of these names shouldn't be here." Robin said pointing to the dusty notebook.

"Are you kidding me? We were so close in taking down the brotherhood of evil and it turns out that the list is so old, that it's practically useless."

Robin sighed. "I don't know anymore. The Hive quarters is the only place I know that holds secrets beyond our imaginations. I'm betting that the actual hive members knew about this."

"What do you want to do about this?"

His eyes found mine. They were worried with concern. I never seen him like this. He was always so confident in everything he did. It's the whole reason why he has people who follow him. I'm the complete opposite. I can't lead and I'm not a follower.

"I'm not sure. Gather as many hero's. That's all we can hope for"

I groaned. I was frustrated. I wanted to get this over with. I didn't have patience and definitely after the incident with Jinx all I wanted was to slowly break down those walls. She wasn't bad and she was really smart. If I could just get her to turn over to the good guys would be a bonus to us.

"Is it possible to have a ex villain turn over to the good side."

Robin raised a eyebrow before his face fell. "No Wally you better not. Forget about her!"

"It could be perfect. She knows the Hive better than anyone."

"and I doubt she will let anyone into her heart. Not after Cyborg."

"Cyborg?" I asked confused.

"Forget about it whatever you do, do not trust Jinx. She is much smarter than you think."

I nod. I couldn't believe it. I saw another side of Jinx in the coffee shop. Was she really that evil?

My communicator went off. Robin typed something on the computer and a surveillance camera came on. I saw the Hive attacking innocent people. The only one missing was Jinx.

"This is exactly why I'm telling you to stay away. They belong in jail."

"I know."

But…how bad could she hurt me?

* * *

 _ **Please leave a review if you want me to continue!**_


End file.
